My Bright Light Destiny
by LollyPopLaura1994
Summary: An Embry imprint story. Wizz has lived the past 2 years without any family, and very few friends. Her job is her only reason to get up each day. One night when leaving her job, she meets a stranger who saves her life; he changes her perspective on life. The story is a bit slow to begin with but the pace will quicken. Embry/OC. Vampires and Wolves present. After BD.


DISCLAIMER: Any Twilight characters in this story are not mine. They are the work of Stephenie Meyer.

Summary:

An Embry imprint story. Wizz has lived the past 2 years without any family, and very few friends. Her job is her only reason to get up each day. One night when leaving her job, she meets a stranger who saves her life; he changes her perspective on life. The story is a bit slow to begin with but the pace will quicken.

**Prologue:**

**WPOV**

It's been 2 years since that day. I always wonder what life would be like now, had that day not played out as it did. But life never stays the same. We live in an ever changing world, and my life just changed more than others.

"WIZZ! We're on in 5!"

Oh, well back to reality, I can't spend forever living inside my mind.

"On my way!"

I stroll through the once strange door, but now a familiar sight. I head towards Geoff and his ever present note-pad.

"You all set?" I nod my acknowledgement. "You got everything? You won't forget?" Again I confirm. "And you remember everything that we ran through?"

These questions are unnecessary, he knows it. I know it. Hell, even Lewis knows it!

"Geoff? How many times have we gone through this, I know what I'm doing!" My exasperation is clear in my voice. "If I feel that something's wrong, I'll let Lewis know. Stop stressing!"

With a final nod of my head, I start towards the final door. The buzz from the other side sends tingles shooting through me.

"Hey Wizz"

A familiar sound makes me turn.

"Oscar?! What are you doing here?" Excitement fills me from within. "How did you get here, I thought you were in Italy?" I rush forward to embrace my ex-boyfriend/best friend.

"I couldn't miss this. I was in town and thought I'd come and cheer you along!" His accent washes through me, at one point in my life that would make me swoon, but now not so much.

"Right, well if you're here to watch me, you best get to your seat." I'm getting anxious now, I was sure Lewis had called 5 minutes ages ago.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going!" He holds his hands up in surrender. "Make me proud kiddo." He waves once and then he goes.

I look around for any sign of Lewis. I spot him in the corner, he calls me over.

"What's happening? You called 5 minutes ages ago." I know they say that 'Curiosity killed the cat' but we're never late.

"What do you think is happening?" His voice is laced with sarcasm, "Her Royal Highness has decided that she doesn't like her shoes, so she's refusing to get ready until a replacement has been supplied."

My face must have given my frustration away, he nods and continues.

"Suzie's not available and Gemma can't find any that fit. So we're now delaying the inevitable."

"The inevitable being?" I didn't get an answer, Geoff jumped in.

"Wizz, please you have to help. Grab a mic. Take your dress off, chuck on your day clothes and go and keep those people out there entertained." He must've forgone breath, he inhales loudly.

"I'm confused. If you think I'm going to be able to entertain that many people on my own, then you my friend are sadly mistaken!" I fold my arms across my chest and huff in indignation.

"Fine. I'll get …" Geoff's grasping at straws now.

"MAX!" Lewis' voice makes both Geoff and I jump. "Keep you street clothes on! Grab a mic. You and Wizz think of something entertaining and then get out there."

Lewis gestures wildly behind him. I look at Max. He's looking as puzzled as I feel. We both look at Geoff. Then as if we'd planned it, we nodded in synchronisation.

"Fine, we'll do it."

With a clap of his hands, Geoff steers Max and I back towards our rooms to change. Before we can count to ten, we're back at the door. Microphones at the ready. An announcement can be heard muffled through the door - the sign overhead with the fainted writing, once bold and bright, now dull and grey reads STAGE DOOR.

The door opens.

Silence.

I step forward. A single beam of light is moving overhead.

The light finds me. It stops.

I lift my head up.

It's begun.

Tonight when I arrived, I thought it would be like any other night. How was I supposed to know that tonight would change everything?

Life's always changing, it never stays the same.

My name is Wizz. This is my story.


End file.
